Numerous different sources of electrical energy are available and used in a wide variety of applications and industries. For example, automotive industries may utilize batteries, fuel cells, or other sources of electrical energy for providing power, perhaps for starting a gasoline engine or powering an electrical motor. Many different housings and connections exist for interconnecting the electrical energy sources with one another or with other components of the device in which the electrical energy sources are utilized. In one example, typical battery terminations involve the use of threaded fasteners which may be suitable for many different implementations, including use with automobiles. However, these systems may be unsuitable for other implementations, for example, implementations where it may be desirable for a watertight interconnection, such as an implementation within a marine vessel.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards electrical connection members, electrical connection systems, and electrical apparatus as described below.